


Bonee Fille

by the_gay_poetry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, wattsons a top, wraith is lonely and likes being told shes a good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_poetry/pseuds/the_gay_poetry
Summary: Natalie enjoys making people happy, but she loves to make one legend, in particular, the happiest.





	Bonee Fille

Natalie loves making people smile. Ever since she was very young, her father taught her always to have a kind heart and even kinder words. As he put it, 'you never know when someone is in need of love.'  
Complicated things often confuse Natalie: emotions, the human psyche, love, to name a few. They weren't like electricity, something she understood so clearly. The constant flow of energy in a strong current, its reactions and affects, the predictable flow...it's so easy for her always fleeting mind to comprehend.  
Smiling was simple, as well. There was a sort of electricity about it that made her warm and fuzzy. Natalie had a bit of an obsession with making people smile, whether big or small, teeth-showing or not, fake or real. Natalie couldn't help but study what would gauge the best possible reactions out of those around her, especially the other Legends. Alexander enjoyed a cup of coffee with two sugars straight out of the pot in the morning, always giving the younger scientist a smile when she delivered one. Ajay would always be delighted to tell the younger girl stories of being a field medic. Elliot loved when she laughed at his horrible jokes, Octane enjoyed being shocked, of all things, once in a while, and Bangalore was always a sucker for an extra carton of Chinese takeout passed her way for lunch.  
Those kind gestures were excellent, of course, but her favorite thing was to compliment. Her father's wise words always float in her mind; you never know when someone could use a thoughtful and sincere compliment. Their reactions, while not always the same, fill her heart with love.  
There is one Legend, however, who's reactions stand out from the rest.

  
Natalie had always been a little attracted to Renee. Her menacing and mysterious aura packed into a small, huggable body made her heartbeat in ways she's never felt before.  
Oh, the things she wanted to do to the older woman.  
She couldn't help but compliment the smaller woman all the time, which, she supposed, could have been considered borderline flirting. But she couldn't help it. Her reactions were adorable. The other legend would try to hide her reddening face, attempting to force back a bashful smile, but failing as she mumbled some appreciation for the defender's kind words.  
It was when they were on a team together that Natalie really let the compliment’s fly. She couldn’t help it, not when she watched the skirmisher doing what she did best. It was so mesmerizing tracing the faint lines of her figure when she traveled through the void.  
Somehow they always did better when they were together.  
It was only recently that somebody had noticed this odd behavior.  
“So the two of you datin’, or is there just somethin’ else goin’ on here,” Ajay says, leaning up against an open supply bin, her arms crossed across her chest.  
Natalie’s face reddened, and she looked around nervously, ensuring Renee was nowhere in sight. The skirmisher was scouting up ahead. “I don’t know what you are speaking of, Ajay,”  
“Oh c’mon, don’t be coy,” She said, giving her a knowing smile. “Ya constantly talkin’ her up, and it’s no secret she be likin’ it.”  
“No, no, I’m just trying to be nice,” Natalie pulled down her hood and ran a hand through her hair. “I just like to see her smile is all, _mon amie_.”  
“Mhm, not buyin’ it, Nat,” The medic laughed. “C’mon, admit it. Ya like her.”  
Her face flushed deeper. “Well...I would not be lying if I said I have thought about it...us…” She wrapped her arms tight around her body. “But, there is no way she could feel the same way, _c'est bête_.”  
“No offense, Nat, butcha real oblivious sometimes.” Ajay laid a hand on her shoulder, whether out of sympathy or comfort, Natalie couldn’t tell. “Jus’ get togetha already. Rest of us hate waitin’ ‘round for it to happen.”  
Natalie chewed on her lip nervously as the older legend walked away. She always had an inkling of a feeling that Renee had felt the same about her. There was still that little something holding her back. It could have been fear, or inexperience, or laziness, but it weighed her down like a ball and chain. But Natalie was tired of pining and hoping. If she wanted to let Renee know how she felt, and she was going to do it right.  
There was also a theory she wanted to test, and it made her fuzzy with anticipation just thinking about it. There was something she wanted to try with the older woman and she couldn't wait any longer to do it.

  
Their victory had been quick and easy, Renee taking out their last opponent with a well-timed headshot, and claiming the squad the champion title. Natalie, of course, had showered the woman in complements, each one met with a shy smile and a red face. It was when they got back to the Legend Center that Natalie pulled the older woman aside, grabbing ahold of her wrist and dragging her back to the dormitories.  
“Where are we going?” Renee asked her cheeks dark red at the unexpected contact.  
“We are going somewhere to talk, _ridicule_!” She says, tugging her along.  
“About...what?”  
They stopped until they were in front of Natalie’s apartment. She gave the older woman a wink as she unlocked the door. “Oh, you know…” She heard Renee audibly gulp and smiled to herself. Part of her was nervous about what she was about to do. The rest of her was urging her to do it.

  
As soon as Renee had stepped through the door, closing it behind her, Natalie had her pinned back against it. She held the shorter woman by her wrist as she leaned her face close to hers.  
“I know you like the way I talk to you, _chérie_.” Natalie smiled as she talked in a low voice. Renee was too stunned to struggle against the younger girl. Or maybe she wanted this as much as Natalie did… “You like when I talk to you all sweet, no?”  
The blonde could feel Renee’s labored breaths puff against her lips. “Y-yes…”  
“Ah, I thought so,” She chuckled softly. “Well, I like watching how you react. Face all red, that cute little smile...” She leaned closer, barely brushing her lips against the skirmisher’s reddening ears. “Does it get you worked up, Renee?”  
A shiver ran down the older woman’s spine as she nodded.  
“Aw, don’t be shy, _mon ange_,” She whispered, brushing her prosthetic hand against the woman’s pale cheek, the cold metal causing her to shiver. “I love hearing that beautiful little voice of yours.”  
"Yes…" She mumbled. "It does…"  
Even though the situation was anything but innocent, Natalie felt her heart flutter excitedly in her chest. As much as she wanted to pull the smaller woman closer and kiss her face and wrap her arms tightly around her, she wanted to ravage her body. She wanted to make her squirm.  
"Aha, I knew it," she giggled. "I always had a feeling…" She looked into her pale blue eyes, half-lidded and glazed over, but still alert and cautious. Natalie leaned in closer until their lips were just barely touching. "I wonder how worked up you are right now, hmm?" She pressed a soft kiss to Renee's lips but pulled away just before she could kiss back. "Are you worked up right now?"  
"Yes," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Is that so…" Natalie pressed a hand against Renee's stomach and slowly slid it lower. "If I checked right now, would you be all nice and wet for me like a good girl?"  
The skirmisher let out a shaky breath and felt her knees giving out. If it weren't for the taller girl’s body pressed against her, she would be in a heap on the floor. "Y-yes…"  
Natalie gave out a pleased hum in reply as her fingers worked at the zipper of her jumpsuit. "Look at you, _mon bebe_, being so good for me." She could feel Renee shaking as the zipper was pulled down and down and down until it finally reached the bottom. Natalie could feel the heat radiating from the other woman's crotch. Underneath Renee’s battle jumpsuit, she wore nothing but a plain black bra and a pair of underwear, a strip of pale white skin running in between them.  
Natalie hummed in appreciation as she ran a finger lightly down her stomach, watching the muscles underneath twitch at the touch. “So beautiful. _Magnifique_.” The blonde leaned in again, pressing their lips together again, this time firmer, and Renee kissed back, cautiously at first, but then with an intensity behind it that made Natalie smile against her lips.  
“So eager, are we?” She pulled away and stared lovingly at the panting woman. “I bet you’d like to be touched now, hmm?” Her hand brushed lightly against the skirmisher’s crotch, making her hips twitch forward.  
“Y-yes, please,” She said, her breathing growing more and more labored.  
“Yes, what, Renee?”  
A sound that was somewhere between a moan and gasp left the older woman’s mouth. “Yes, please, touch me, Natalie, please.”  
“Good girl, so obedient for me…” She cupped her cheek in one hand as the other danced along the waistband of her panties. “Such a good listener, I’m so proud!”  
By the time Natalie finally touched Renee, she was dripping. The skirmisher inhaled sharply when she felt the blonde’s fingers brush up against her.  
“My goodness, Renee, so wet already?” Natalie presses her mouth against the slope of Renee’s pale neck, nipping at the skin there gently. She moved her fingers slowly, getting them wetter, and savoring the little noises the older woman made as she explored.  
When the blonde’s fingers found her clit, she couldn’t help but moan at the contact.  
“Aww, my sweet girl, that feels good, doesn’t it,” Natalie mumbled, a smile growing across her face as she rubbed the woman gently, only enough to leave her wanting more. Renee responded with only soft whimpers as she rocked her hips eagerly against the younger woman’s fingers.  
“Ah ah, stay still, _chérie_.” She pressed a hand firmly against her waist until she was pushed back against the door. “Be a good girl and just stay still, yes?”  
Renee nodded her head hesitantly as she chewed on her bottom lip feverishly. Natalie started her gentle movements again, her wet fingers touching every single bit of the skirmisher's dripping pussy. She could feel the familiar heat growing between her legs with every small noise the other woman made.  
“Natalie,” Renee whimpered, her entire body shaking as she keeps her body as still as she could. “Please, Natalie, more.”  
“More what, Renee,” The blonde smiled sweetly as she leaned up close to her ear to bite on it softly. “Use your words, baby,”  
“P-please, fuck m-me,” Natalie felt her shiver as her hot breath puffed against her ear.  
“Oh, _mon amour_, of course,” She whispered, leaving a chaste kiss on the smaller woman’s cheek. “You’ve been so good for me. I think you deserve to be fucked, don’t you think.”  
She nodded quickly, looking like she was about to cry. Natalie felt her heartbeat quicken, knowing Renee was so vulnerable with her. “Get on the bed, Renee.”  
The older woman had all but ran over to the bed, sitting on it awkwardly with her legs spread. “Now take off your clothes, _chérie_,” Natalie ordered with a smile.  
Obediently, Renee shucked off her jumpsuit, scarf, belt, shoes, only leaving on her bra and underwear. God, she looked beautiful. Natalie pulled off her own clothes, tossing aside the jumpsuit, sweater, and boots, but carefully hanging up her orange jacket, before turning back to the woman on her bed. The blonde slowly crawled on top of the older woman, knees on either side of her waist. “Look at you, spread out all nice for me,” She bit down on her neck roughly, eliciting a gasp. “What do you want from me, baby, hmm?”  
Renee whimpered in embarrassment, her face going red. “...finger me…” She mumbled, burying her face in the crook of Natalie's neck.  
“Aw, is someone shy?” She cradled the back of the woman’s head as she ran her fingers through it lovingly, undoing her bun to let her long black hair fall loose.  
Renee pulled back, her bottom lip jutting out slightly in a pout. “Aw, don’t look so sad,” Natalie giggled. “You're such a good girl for me, Renee,” She leaned forward to kiss her, gently at first, until she took the smaller woman’s lip in between her teeth. Renee moaned, started kissing back feverishly, licking and sucking on the blonde’s lips with a renewed vigor.  
Natalie couldn’t help but moan at the sudden passion. She started running her hand down the older woman’s stomach as they sloppily made out.  
The blonde pushed Renee’s panties to the side and slid a finger effortlessly inside her, causing the smaller woman to moan into Natalie’s mouth.  
The defender hummed as she put a second finger inside, and started pushing them in and out of her slowly. She slid her prosthetic hand underneath Renee’s bra, the cold metal against her nipples making the skirmisher squirm.  
“You’re so beautiful, my babygirl,” Natalie is out of breath when she pulls away to watch as the smaller moaned and bucked her hips against the blonde’s hand. She sped up her thrusts and curled her fingers slightly to press against her g-spot, making the most beautiful sound come out of Renee’s mouth. “So pretty for me.”  
By now, Renee was coming undone, panting loudly as she ground down against Natalie’s fingers. When she added a third, it was almost too much for her to handle. She felt so full, but so good at the same time.  
“Look at that!” Natalie moaned out. “So many fingers, but you're taking me so well!” She couldn’t help but watch as she thrust in and out of Renee, her pussy stretching around her so beautifully.  
Renee bit down on her wrist to stop the loud moans from escaping her throat as the blonde pressed the tip of her fingers against her g-spot again and again.  
“Ah ah, let me hear your beautiful voice, baby girl,” Natalie said as she pinned Renee’s hands above her head. At this point, Natalie herself couldn’t help but grind against the smaller girl’s thigh, chasing her own much-needed orgasm. “You’re doing so well, Renee, so perfect for me. Keep it up, _chérie_, you’re almost there.”  
Renee was indeed almost there. That familiar tingling in her stomach was growing as Natalie’s fingers continued their relentless pace. She was teetering on the edge, and all she needed was that one push.  
Natalie smiled as she saw Renee’s eyes close as her hips rocked harder against her. “Are you close, babygirl?” Renee nodded quickly, whimpering in desperation. “Good. I want you to come for me then. Now.”  
With a single gasp, Renee came, Natalie loving the feeling of her walls tightening around her fingers as she continued to fuck her through her orgasm. “That’s it good girl, my perfect girl,” She mumbled against her skin as she bit her neck. The blonde’s hips were roughly rocking against Renee’s thigh, leaving her pale skin wet with her arousal. It was only when the older woman came down from her high and caught her breath that she realized what Natalie was doing.  
“You did so well, _chérie_,” She panted as she pulled her finger’s slowly out of Renee’s gushing pussy. “You looked so good I just couldn’t help my self.” She traced a still wet finger against the older woman’s lips until she pushed them into her mouth, running them along her tongue gently as she continued to fuck herself against Renee desperately. “Be a good girl and stay still so I can come, yes?”  
Renee moaned around the blonde’s finger as she nodded. She ran her shaking hands along the younger girl’s thighs and down and around to cup her ass. The older woman watched with glazed eyes as Natalie bit her lip and whimpered as she too came closer to her orgasm.  
“You’re so good for me, Renee, keep being good for me. “ She moaned as she continued to fuck her mouth with her fingers.  
The skirmisher grabbed at the blonde’s ass and helped her rock against her, forcing Natalie to grind harder against her.  
When she came, she swore she could see sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been a hot second since i posted anything, and i know i should be writing for 'kickstart my heart' but i've been busy, and there needs to be more smut and i couldn't help myself.


End file.
